


no vamos a follar

by lalinearoja



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Getting high, Seduction, Toxic Lovers, What could've happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalinearoja/pseuds/lalinearoja
Summary: The scene we got in episode 7 was more than we could've ever asked for, or that anyone would've ever expected. But what if things had happened differently and Zulema actually let Macarena 'go to sleep'?
Relationships: Macarena / Zulema, Zulema Zahir / Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	no vamos a follar

**Author's Note:**

> “If we never experience the chill of a dark winter, it is very unlikely that we will ever cherish the warmth of a bright summer’s day. Nothing stimulates our appetite for the simple joys of life more than the starvation caused by sadness or desperation. In order to complete our amazing life journey successfully, it is vital that we turn each and every dark tear into a pearl of wisdom, and find the blessing in every curse.”  
> ― Anthon St. Maarten, Divine Living: The Essential Guide To Your True Destiny

''Of course you have no limits. You are not afraid of anything. Not even death.''

Macarena was standing in front of a little cabinet where she kept the small bag of drugs she got a few weeks ago when she needed a time out. One of their heists had went wrong and for a short second the blonde couldn't take it anymore. Being in constant danger, living from day to day without having anything to look forward to. They could've been caught, or worse- killed. 

That night Maca remembered the times when she was 19, maybe 20 and she and her friends would dance in the dark, high on whatever drugs one of them would bring. It was a tough time back then, she was going through a lot and if it hadn't been for Roman she might have ended up in a coffin. But instead Macarena found her way back to a normal life, she graduated and started working in a big company.

But of course she had to fall in love with her boss and-  
She sighed. That was in the past now. She was here with Zulema, spending New Year's Eve with a woman she used to hate more than anything... and now? She didn't know. All she knew is that she wanted to forget about all this, her past, the failed heist and the four men that tried to rape them just a few hours ago. So she took the bag out of the cabinet. 

Macarena sat down in front of Zulema who was trying to get a stone out of her sole with a screwdriver or whatever. She dipped her finger into the plastic bag, locked eyes with the brunette in front of her and sucked the white snow off it.

''Because I'm immortal.'' Zulema replied before noticing the blue sack in the other woman's hand. ''It doesn't matter with which kind of drugs you get high. You won't forget what happened.''

She was right. She wouldn't forget what happened. But why not have a little fun and losen up for a while? Sticking her finger inside the bag again she shook her head.

‘’Aren't you tired of giving lessons?'' Macarena leaned forward, raised her finger and locked eyes with Zulema. A small hint of a smirk crawling onto her lips. She knew the brunette would take the hint immediately, but she also expected the answer coming from her.

''I don't want to. You know that.'' She told her with a scowl.

The blonde just grinned.''You always talk about freedom... About feeling free...And yet you like to control everything.''

Maca's smirk grew wider as she moved her finger from side to side, wanting the other woman to give in to the temptation. 

Zulema just grew more annoyed by the second. Of course she had to play those cards and the brunette knew she was right. She always needed control but that was not the point. The point was that Macarena was making fun of her, saying her actions don't match her sentences. 

''Why don't you let yourself go? Just once?'' 

So she gave in.

Zulema grabbed Maca's wrist and licked the powder off it.   
It was gross, she made a grimace. Disgusting. Giving the blonde a look Zulema could see the satisfaction in her eyes. God how she wanted to wash that stupid smirk off her face. But she didn't have to. Macarena stood up herself, took a sip of her beer and turned off the lights before putting on her yellow shades.  


_Silent night_ started playing in the backround quietly.

Euphoria and happiness started filling the blonde's head. She was dancing in their van, the christmas lights shining on her poorly dressed body. Her pijama pants were short, only her upper thighs were covered by a thin grey fabric. The check shirt she was wearing was held together by one button on her neck, the skin of her chest being revealed in blue light that caressed the soft curves and muscles on the slim body. Blue light turned into turquoise and red. She felt great. But something was missing. Macarena turned her head.

Zulema was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling lost in her own thoughts that were enveloped in blue. But the train of thought was stopped when she felt blonde curls tickling her face. She stared into the green eyes that appeared above her and smiled at the sight.

''What?'' Zulema asked, for some reason Macarena was grinning down at her like an idiot, it was sweet. But the blonde didn't answer, she just started giggling. ''What the hell are you laughing at?'' That only made Maca laugh more and Zulema couldn't help but snicker, this was ridiculous. ''Why are you laughing?'' Another giggle. 

Then it turned silent. She had stopped laughing and for a moment it was just them, staring into each other's eyes. An unbearable tension filled the air between them and for a moment, just a second, Macarena was tempted to fill the gap between them.

But she didn't. Instead, she started grinning again.

''Is it your first time?'' The blonde asked in disbelief. ''Yeah it is the first time you take this.'' Zulema shook her head with an eyeroll and sat up, leaning on her elbow. Why was she still keeping up with this woman who constantly annoyed her?   
Green eyes in front of her gave her the answer. She cared.

''This does nothing to me. I don't feel anything. Nothing.''

Macarena snorted. ''Yeah... You don't feel anything?'' 

Another snort. This time coming from Zulema who shook her head ''Nothing.''

''You feel nothing?'' The blonde asked for the second time. All those emotions were rushing through her body, she couldn't believe that she was supposed to be the only one of them who felt this way. A piece of the puzzle was missing, so she tried to explain it to the brunette. 

''You don't feel... Euphoria? Empathy?'' Macarena brushed her curls back, revealing her neck and smiled at Zulema. ''A kind of... love?'' 

Euphoria. Empathy. Love. Not exactly words one would associate with Zulema. Maybe it was against her nature to feel those things. Maybe she was incapable of it. But no. Maca knew her partner in crime well enough to know that that was not the truth. 

She made Zulema laugh, the way that this tiny blonde woman tried to make her feel emotions that she hadn't let anyone see in years. It made her vulnerable. But in this moment, if you looked close enough, you could see tender eyes looking at Macarena with an emotion that she thought was long gone. ''When does this shit stop having its effect?'' Zulema asked, once again not getting a reply.

''Do you know what I really want to do?'' Maca stepped closer to her, the grin on her face disappeared. It was replaced by something else.

Curiosity? Interest? Desire even?

_What now?_

Zulema thought to herself. As if getting high on some stupid drugs wasn't enough. 

Macarena stepped closer, eyes scanning over soft skin, green eyes that were looking right back at her, it drove her crazy. Before she could give it a second thought the words were already out of her mouth

''To touch your face...'' 

That she didn't expect. Zulema stared at her, her face not giving away what she was thinking in that moment at all. For a second too long, there was this silence again. The same tension there had been only a while ago. 

The brunette stood up. She needed water, there was no way she would continue having this conversation with a woman who wasn't being herself and kept saying things she couldn't make sense of.

Zulema took the glass of water that was standing next to the sink and took a big sip, eyes closing when the cold water running down her throat brought back some clarity and she realized what Macarena had said just seconds ago. 

_I want to touch your face._

When she opened her eyes again a dancing blonde made her way towards the brunette, getting unnecessarily close to her and before she could do anything about it, soft fingers started caressing her face. Running up and down her nose, over her cheeks... It was all fun and games until Macarena's fingertip reached Zulema's lips.

Something changed. The familiar tension between them was back and it sent shivers through her body. Maca hesitated. Her finger was still lingering on the other woman's bottom lip when her eyes found the same spot and she stared. Imagined what they would taste like if she ran the tip of her tongue along it now. She leaned in, slowly, barely noticeable... but Zulema did. And when Macarena's eyes found her own again she removed her hand from the brunette's face. It was a staring battle that neither of them was daring to give in. The blonde was just a second away from grabbing Zulema by her neck and crashing their lips together- if it hadn't been for Zulema to cut the silence.

''We are not going to fuck.''

Macarena laughed. Of course they wouldn't. There was no way in hell they would ever cross the red line, was there? 

''And you think I want to fuck with you?'' She asked, making a complete fool of herself. She knew exactly that it would only take a brush of Zulema's fingertips to get her worked up. Zulema knew it too and nodded her head.

‘'Mhm.'' It only made Macarena laugh again. ''That wouldn't make sense... right?'' She asked flinching an eyebrow but the other woman didn't answer. So Macarena shrugged her shoulders. ''Well... let's go to sleep.'' 

And with that, she left. 

Macarena laid down in her bed. What the fuck just happened? She thought to herself. Her head was spinning and she couldn't tell if it was because she was coming down from the drugs or because Zulema didn't leave her mind.

Her skin was burning, she could still feel Zulema's twitching lips underneath her finger and god how she wanted to do it again. More than just that, she needed it.   
The blonde ran a hand through her curls, brushing them away from her neck. She shivered from her own touch- because she wanted it to be Zulema who brushes the hair away from it, she wanted it to be Zulema who runs her fingers down her naked chest and finally slides it between her thighs. 

Macarena moaned.

It only hit her then that she had actually been touching herself, in thought of Zulema being the one whose touch she was feeling. Fuck. She looked at her closed door, wondering if the brunette had heard her and bit her bottom lip. Macarena was too turned on at this point to not get herself off before she could actually manage to sleep somehow. And if it was easier to think of her partner while doing so... why not?

So she kept going.

Zulema, of course, had heard the noise coming from the woman's room. Her head had snapped up- she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

It made her giggle. Of course this small interaction between the two of them would get her rubia this worked up she would have to touch herself afterwards. The brunette pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, taking a deep breath before she set her glass onto the counter and with quiet steps, made her way towards the blonde's door. The closer she got the louder the sighs became. Zulema would've lied if she said that feeling Macarena's fingers on her face didn't affect her in any way. But she wouldn't allow herself to cross that red line... right? 

  
But she already did. She was standing in front of her room, listening to Macarena's gentle moans for fuck's sake. It made her chuckle to herself, she was horrible at being quiet and Zulema caught herself imagining how it would sound to hear her name falling from the blonde's lips.

_''Zulema...''_

The brunette flinched. She looked at the door, fingers running over it slowly and finally rested on the doorknob. She hesitated.

Macarena hadn't even realized that she actually moaned out her name, she was lost in her own touch and so close to pushing herself over the edge that she didn't know how loud she was anymore. It was only when she felt strong fingers wrap around her wrists and pull her hands out of her pants that she opened her eyes and was brought back to her senses. 

Zulema was standing above her, holding both her wrists in her hands as she stared down at the blonde underneath. Macarena wasn't sure if she was supposed to say anything, she was still out of breath, was frustrated because Zulema wouldn't let her finish. With a jerk of her arms she tried to free herself- but failed. The other woman was stronger than her.

''Masturbating is boring, rubia. It never allows you to experience the sensation of an orgasm in a proper and accurate way...'' Zulema whispered and leaned down, her lips brushing over Macarena's neck until she reached her ear, strong hands pushing slim arms above her head. ''Let me help you with that'' She breathed into her ear before finally sinking her teeth into the blonde's neck, who immediately reacted with a deep moan.

  
''That's more like it, those sounds you were making before? Come on rubia that wasn't it, am I right? You can do so much better than that:''

Macarena didn't process what was happening. She just knew that she needed Zulema, in more ways than just physically. Zulema let go of her wrists and used her hands to remove the shirt that Maca was still wearing. She hovered above her and wrapped a hand around the blonde's throat before she leaned down and connected their lips. It wasn't enough. Macarena parted her lips and met the taste of beer and tobacco when their tongues touched. With her hands now beeing free she ran them through the long black hair and formed a fist, holding onto the brunette tightly as said woman made her way down her chest, explored the valley of her breasts until her tongue met her navel. Shivers ran down Macarena's spine. She unsubconciously parted her legs and gained a laugh from Zulema. 

  
''Shh rubia, _tranquillo_...'' 

Of course the brunette took her time with her. Torturingly slowly Zulema removed the grey pants Maca had been wearing, placing wet kisses on top of her panties, nibbling at her through them and collecting quiet moans from the other woman. It wasn't until minutes later and several whines coming from a weak blonde, that Zulema finally gave her what she needed. At first it was just one finger, then two. After a few moments of slow teasing Zulema gave Macarena's core a small lick and added the third one, fingers curling up until the blonde's body flinched and a loud moan parted her lips. There it was. The spot she had been searching for. She picked up the pace, dug her teeth into Macarena's thigh and kept going until she felt the body underneath her stiffen, a muffled scream echoing through the room.

Minutes passed until Macarena opened her eyes, sweat glistening on her body in the blue light that was shining through the van. She couldn't believe what had happened.   
Zulema's touch was still lingering between her thighs when she found green eyes staring right back at her. Silence filled the room again.   
Macarena sat up, got close to Zulema again and touched her face again- just like she did earlier when they were standing in front of each other. But this time Zulema didn't cut the silence and allowed the blonde to place her lips on top of her own. She took off Zulema's shirt, leaving her in the black see-through pants and the black bra she was wearing. Zulema removed her pants throughout the kiss, pulled Maca down with her and pressed her thighs against her hips, grinding against her slowly.

_The red line was crossed._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Zurena nation. This thought had crossed my head when I was (as per usual) overthinking and analyzing this scene and I thought... What if... and that lead me here. English is not my first language so I am sorry if there are any mistakes in this! But I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
